


The First Feature

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pedophilia, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A brief testimonial of a professional.*This work is fictional. The premise and characters are fictional. Absolutely no endorsement of any behavior herein.
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	The First Feature

There was a time when it was easier. When your every move wasn't surveyed by every person nearby with a computer and camera in their pocket. When the cliches of bribing with candy still might've worked. Back when folks trusted so readily their neighbors and acquaintances. 

Now's a whole different world, contaminated by helicopter parents and constant vigilance. 

I work in security. That's what I tell anybody asking. Ain't a lie, really. Make plenty of nanny cams and home use systems. Got a commercial line, too, which is the same shit but four times the price. Easy to install kits, can buy similar shit on that online bookstore or bidding sites just fine. But they ain't made to such a standard or quality that I got. And I don't ask questions why you need cameras on the toilet tank. Just send the kit and you're on your way. 

First dirty money came from when I was in my twenties. Amateur type crap. Been filming and co-starring plenty of times, knew the markets, knew the underbelly waiting to be tapped. Friend of a friend lent some bigger equipment. I supplied the cast. 

There wasn't any fear of retribution. No guilt weighing heavy in the belly. Just cameras rolling. Whispering soft in the kid's ear. Gentle touches and clothes slinking off. All the praise I could never give on the daily flowing through. Such sweet affection the kid must've thought I was somebody else altogether. 

Maybe I was. 

He was so bony. One of my hands easily wrapped his thigh and spread him apart, making sure the lens got plenty to view. Haven't looked over the footage in years. Think there's still a tape kicking around the attic. Don't have to see it on a screen to remember feeling how warm he was. Little nipples pebbled up, ass rubbing back on me like he knew what was coming, the fuckin slut. But I held back for now. Just held him open, posed him, got all the footage I could be bothered to collect just that night. 

The next week, I fed him a sleeping pill in his Spaghettios. Didn't knock him out, but he was so much more pliant. Less hesitant to my kissing his mouth. Letting me taste those lips, his tongue. He even held his legs open like he knew I wanted to feel him up. Still with that tight baby ass rubbing against my jeans. Still didn't get anywhere near inside, but I cupped his soft cock n balls. Kissed his neck while I rubbed at him. Trying to associate feeling good and encouragement with the time we spent. 

Week by week, I got some footage. Editing together a teaser and slapped a stupid price on it. Got the clips circulating. Almost overnight, the cash started to flow.

His fifth birthday, I went ahead with his feature length debut. 

He was so shy, though. Quiet. Maybe a little stupid. Never questioning what I asked of him, just maybe hesitant if he was nervous. But he always complied. And this was his reward. Don't even need to see the video to hear his voice. 

"I'm ready to play, daddy," he said. Was totally unprompted, but it tugged at my guts. Camera rolling, me leaning in to lick that last bit of birthday frosting off his mouth. Tasting every bit of his cake still stick to his teeth. Hand cupping him through his shorts, giving him that warm tingly buzz. 

"Yeah? You ready to be a big boy for me?" I should've said something less over-used, but he was technically my first. How was I supposed to know I was just a cliche.

He didn't nod right away, but he humped up into my hand. Long lashes closed. I leaned back enough to peel his clothes off. Little bit of a show for the audience that inevitably would end up with the tape. First his shirt. My hand taking up most of his chest. Thumb lightly brushing his soft pink nipples. My shirt. Eyes kept half lidded, mouth slightly open and regarding such an exquisite little guy. Half hard against his ass. Shifting him onto one knee to get his shorts and briefs off. His thighs wide open and soft prick pointed at the camera. Setting him on the bed where I'd been sitting to take my own jeans off. Gripping at myself so as to not distract from the main event. 

"...daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a present now?"

He'd held off all day on that question. And I could've held him down and fucked him until there wasn't another birthday for him to get bratty about. But I just reached out for some lube. 

"Got somethin' better'n a present," I said to him. And if I'da done it again today, I woulda just shut up and fucked the bitch. No need for all the talk and build up. But that's how the porn was back in the day, too. All styles. Gotta have a little bit of acting.

He was so quiet when I got him back in my lap. A hand on either of his knees to remind him to spread wide. Keeping his back to my chest and his ass on my cock. Soft fingers sliding so gingerly up one of his thighs. Getting him dizzy with kisses to keep his mind off anything too scary. Shoulda drugged him, prolly. Didn't, though. 

Got my fingers rubbing his hole, but not pushing in. Just to see what he would do with the feeling. Other hand still rubbing the opposite thigh and mumbling at him what a good boy he was. What a good birthday he'd had. Reminding him how much I loved him. All the things every soft and sweet little kid wants to hear. 

He didn't fuck back on my fingers like a slut. He was trembling. Tiny dick still soft. But trusting me. Trusting that what was happening was going to be okay. That it was going to be good, that he was good, that I loved him so much. 

The first finger had him crying. Barely a fingertip, but the fat tears rolled. 

"...daddy?"

"Hush." A warning growl, cutting the inquisition short and making him shake more. Asshole clenching even tighter. Only reason I was even taking my time was for the buildup of the footage. If the camera hadn't been rolling, I would've had him choking on his own snot and my dickhead. Would do so much of that night different, but it wouldn't have made such a lovely little feature. 

So the tender and careful minstrations kept up. Even rubbing his belly so he stopped crying. Kissing his shoulders as that fingertip turned into the second knuckle and finally the whole finger fit inside his hot hole. 

He didn't feel instant pleasure when I felt him from the inside like that. His nads wouldn't drop for years. His prostate wasn't doing anything at all to make this as sexy as someone viewing might suppose. But poppers definitely had him opening up on two fingers and at least making sounds that could've passed for moaning of delight. 

I cut so much film the week after. Think it took something like three full hours before that money shot. Combination of time, effort, and muscle relaxers had that sweet ass opening up on me. As a bonus, he did stop crying when I bottomed out. My hands sliding over his belly, as though I was gonna feel from the outside how distended he was. Pinching at both his nipples woke him up from his daze and had him clenching so tight I thought he might snap my cock in half. Way more lube that he deserved later, he was getting guided up and down the shaft, ass stretched obscenely around a girth that should've broken him. The creampie at the end with his breathless coached, "Thank you, daddy", enough to make a fucker nut again all these years later just on the memory.


End file.
